


Reprise of a Siren Song

by Lotl101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Poetry, alt-siren song, inspired by a dishwasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: A poem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Reprise of a Siren Song

I sit here not seasick but sea-sad  
The waves asking me to come home again  
But I battle fearsome foes  
And would not bring them to her shores.


End file.
